This invention relates to fluid pressurizers where centrifugal force is used to increase the pressure of the fluid.
In previous fluid pressurizers of the centrifugal type, fluid is accelerated in the rotor, and then decelerated in the casing producing pressure. These methods are costly in power consumption due to turbulence and friction losses, and for high pressures, the operation may become unstable, which ordinarily is corrected by adding stages, thus increasing the cost of the unit.